


A 100th birthday can be a pain in the ass

by Writing_rogue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100th Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Spanking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: Today was Bucky's 100th birthday, and as such you and Steve had made it your mission to give him 100 birthday spankings from his S/O’s.





	

You were surprised that you had convinced Steve to even let you do this and much less participate, but you were very much excited. Today was Bucky's 100th birthday, and as such you and Steve had made it your mission to give him 100 birthday spankings from his S/O’s. The plan was pretty simple: Steve got the first spank, because if Bucky ended up too surprised that he was being spanked in public, Steve could block any attack. Then, after that, you and Steve got to give Bucky 50 spanks each (Steve’s first one, of course, would count for one of his.)

   You and Steve were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Sam when Bucky walked in. Steve and you exchanged a look, and then you watched as he got up and walked over to the fridge past where Bucky was making coffee. 

   “You want cream, Buck?” Steve asked pulling it out of the fridge, and Bucky grunted an affirmative. Setting the cream on the counter next to Bucky, Steve gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before slapping Bucky's ass making him yelp.

   “What the hell Steve!?” Bucky whisper yelled at Steve more awake now than he was just seconds before.

   “It’s your birthday Bucky, and we have to get all those 100 spanking in so we are starting early,” Steve said with a not so innocent smile.

   “We? You got her in on this too!” Bucy asked.

   “It was her idea, jerk, so buckle up because we are going to be more literal pains in your asses today as long as you let us,” Steve said before walking over and sitting down next to you once again. You were smiling very wide, and Sam was shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter and that was when you decided it was going to be a good day. The next four spankings all came from Steve who managed to get them in while he and Bucky were sparing. It was kind of hilarious to watch because after the first one Bucky tried to start protecting his ass but seemed to fail miserably, so it seemed as if you and Steve had found the Winter soldiers one weakness. As both the boys and you finished your workouts, Bucky came over to the bench where you were sitting while Steve went back up to his room to shower and change. Thinking he was safe Bucky bent down to pick up his water bottle and seeing his ass in the air you took your chance and spanked him for your first out of 50. Now a little known fact about Bucky is that he actually enjoyed getting spanked it was a turn on for him and while he had been doing a good job keeping it together when Steve spanked him in public (probably from years of experience dealing with Steve's antics) he froze when he felt your hand collided with his ass biting his lip.

   “I guess Steve wasn’t joking when he said you were in on this,” Bucky said before whispering “Fuck.”

   “Nope no jokes here I get to give you 50 of your spankings,” you said with a smile before kissing his cheek and heading up to your room leaving Bucky there stunned and turned on. The day went on as usual for the most part with various Avengers helping to prepare for Bucky's party that you would have tonight. Really it was a regular day just with a more sexually frustrated Bucky thanks to you and Steve continuing to spank him whenever you got the chance. By the time the party was up and running Steve had used almost all of his spanking with one left to give Bucky, and you had a precious two left to accomplish. You were giving him a break so he could socialise with the others but as soon as Bucky let down his guard while at the bar Steve took his chance and gave his final hard spanking to the other supersoldier.

   “Happy birthday Buck, You know we love you,” Steve said leaning against the bar as Bucky rubbed his now sore ass.

   “Yeah I know, but you are being literal pains in my asses at the moment,” Bucky replied making Steve laugh a little. You walked over from where you had been watching the boys exchange and stood on the other side of Bucky.

   “Don't worry Bucky I'll be real gentle with my last few promise.” you said adding, “Now come on it’s time to cut your birthday cake” and giving him a light spanking that made him smile. After everyone had cake is was time for Bucky to open presents it was nice to see his face light up with every gift and especially to see his face when he opened yours it was a photo album of pictures of you, him and Steve, and you swear you saw some happy tears start to form when he saw what it was. Not long after he finished opening his presents and thanking everyone did the party come to a close. Finally, when you got back to your apartment, you gave Bucky his final spanking making him groan.

   “Doll please I can’t take anymore.” He said.

   “Well that’s just fine because we are all finished,” you said wrapping your arms around his waist and kissing him softly. He kissed back as softly as he could but the sexual frustration from having been spanked all day was starting to leak into the kiss.

   “What you are just going to start without me?” Steve said as he walked into the room breaking you and Bucky out of your trance.

   “Maybe we will punk it’s still my birthday after all, so I get to say what goes,” Bucky said to Steve still holding you close. “And uh so that you know I am so looking forward to spanking you on your birthday.” With that, Bucky picked you up carrying you towards your shared bedroom motioning for Steve to follow and you knew that you were in for a very fun night. After all like Bucky said it was still his birthday and you were planning to give the birthday boy whatever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys here is my birthday fic for the one and only James Buchanon Barnes! Would you like a second chapter with the smut I teased? Is, did you really like it want to scream at me about it? Please leave a comment down bellow and let me know, I hope you all liked it! Bye bye for now!


End file.
